In a communication system a communication network is provided, which can link together two communication terminals so that the terminals can send information to each other in a call or other communication event. Information may include speech, text, images or video.
Modern communication systems are based on the transmission of digital signals. Analogue information such as speech is input into an analogue to digital converter at the transmitter of one terminal and converted into a digital signal. The digital signal is then encoded and placed in data packets for transmission over a channel to the receiver of another terminal.
Each data packet includes a header portion and a payload portion. The header portion of the data packet contains data for transmitting and processing the data packet. This information may include an identification number and source address that uniquely identifies the packet, a header checksum used to detect processing errors and the destination address. The payload portion of the data packet includes information from the digital signal intended for transmission. This information may be included in the payload as encoded frames such as voice frames, wherein each frame represents a portion of the analogue signal.
Degradations in the channel on which the information is sent will affect the information received at the receiver. Degradations in the channel can cause changes in the packet sequence, delay the arrival of some packets at the receiver and cause the loss of other packets. The degradations may be caused by channel imperfections, noise and overload in the channel. This ultimately results in a reduction of the quality of the signal output by the receiving terminal.
One type of communication network suitable for transmitting digital information is the internet. Protocols which are used to carry voice signals over an Internet Protocol network are commonly referred to as Voice over IP (VoIP). VoIP is the routing of voice conversations over the Internet or through any other IP-based network.
Channels which route information via the internet are particularly susceptible to degradation. Known methods for overcoming channel degradation employ the use of encoding schemes that generate signals that are particularly robust to degradations in the channel. However encoding a signal using such encoding schemes will remove some of the information from the signal. As such the quality of the received signal is reduced.